


Day Fourteen: Death

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm on my phone and can't do tags so I'll add them later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: In life you had to learn to be prepaired for anything. Some people trained from birth to prepare themselves for those lessons, while others wait for them to happen all while praying that lesson never came. However, there were things in life nobody could prepare for.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat March 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Kudos: 37





	Day Fourteen: Death

In life you had to learn to be prepared for anything. Some people trained from birth to prepare themselves for those lessons, while others wait for them to happen all while praying that lesson never came. However, there were things in life nobody could prepare for. 

  
  


Life, so old a tattered, with a face of youth and beauty, gave the cruelest gifts. For everyone always seemed to forget that where there is life there is death. And death, as much as he loved life and all of her gifts, could do nothing but destroy them and cry as he did so. Death, old as Life herself, remembered the first she had given and the lasts he had permitted. 

  
  


“Death,” Life once asked, “do you remember what it was like?” Death looked at her with narrowed eyes, telling her all he needed to know. 

  
  


Life looked away, staring out to the sea of clouds she had created so many years ago. “Well I do,” she began. Life slowly placed her hands into the thick clouds, watching as they shifted around her fingers. “It was mesmerizing. Being able to feel the grass below me and watch the flowers bloom without knowing they would. Being blindsided by the unknown.” Now there was nothing she didn’t know. 

  
  


In truth, Life, even before becoming the being she was now, often looked back at her naive past and thought of what it would be like to go back to it and the blond, green eyed boy she had once known. “I don’t see a point in looking back at that. It won’t change anything,” he seethed. 

  
  


Death stood up and walked over to the edge of the cloud they were on. Looking onto the field below, Death sighed focusing his attention on the small barn that resided on the edge of the clearing. 

  
  


“You don’t have to do this,” Life stated, nothing moving from her position, “Theres always another option.” Death hated these moments, moments where she would plead for her creations when they both knew if he didn’t take them, something worse would. 

  
  


“You know I must.” 

  
  


“That man had so many firsts, and still had too many to experience.” 

  
  


Death turned his head to Life, his oldest friend and lover, still had her head down. No longer was her smile so bright, nor her personality. Over the years she had darkened, growing as sharp as he was. Death walked over to her, sitting besides her and wrapped an arm around her. 

  
  


“That man may not have anymore firsts but his last would always be remembered.” Death looked at Life and asked her to stand, moving them down to the bedroom window. Within it laid an elderly man, dyeing of heart disease, weezed out something close to a cry. The man looked out to the window, eyes winding before tears streamed down his face. 

  
  


“His time is up in life, he knows it just as much as I.” Death slowly walked through the wall, appearing next to the man. 

  
  


Life followed, stopping at the edge of the bed where an elderly cat laid, soul reaching out to his old companion. “You see life,” Death stated, getting the attention of life, “Neither of these souls will make it much longer.” The man coughed again, looking at the two he sighed, “I’m ready. But please, let me take him with.” The three looked down at the cat next to Life, laying old and grey. “He’s my greatest friend.” 

  
  


Death nodded, looking down at the man and offering a hand. “Come, you may have no lasts to make, but even in death there are firsts to behad.” 

  
  


“Poetic,” The man chuckled. Death moved his hand closer, a small smile on his face as the man took his. Rather than the hand itself touching deaths, a brilliant blue shone out. The man, once grey and sick, now sat up looking as young and happy as he once was. Next to him, the cat walked up to him, purring with its magenta glow. 

  
  


“Come Marinette, I believe we are needed elsewhere.” Death slowly walked back outside and stood near the window, watching the breeze move the field.

  
  


“Damian?” Life asked, appearing next to him. 

  
  


“Yes Marinette.” 

  
  


“You never talk about your life.” 

  
  


“That's your job, not mine. You talk of the family you once had and talk of the family I gain. You speak of something worlds away while I look at the one in front of us.” Damian turned towards Marinette. Her eyes, blue as the ocean, bore into his own toxic green. “Come hubun." Damian reached out, asking her to take his hand. 

Life and Death marched along the clouds, watching the world move on. "I'll always be here you know. Through the first and the last."

"And I you, death." 


End file.
